


Ereri stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loves Levi and it turns out that he returns his feelings.  They end up heading to the bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please tell me how I did!

Eren’s POV kind of

Eren was cleaning his room as the Corporal had told him. He and Levi were the only two in HQ, the others had left a while before to go get supplies. Levi was busy cleaning the kitchen as Eren came out of his own room to clean the kitchen himself. Eren is startled by the sight of Levi, he blushes and mumbles under his breath,”Shit.”  
“C-captain Levi, I finished cleaning my room.”  
“You sure you didn’t miss anything?”  
“I’m sure I didn’t?”  
“Damn it, Jeager.”  
Levi heads into Eren’s room, Eren leans against his doorframe and watches Levi look under the bed  
Eren gets lost in thought as he is staring at Levi. He looks away a little too slowly as the captain gets up and turns around.  
Eren blushes as Levi smirks and continues to look around the room. Shit, did he see me?  
“Looks like you got off your ass and did something right for once brat.”  
Levi starts to walk out of the room but lightly brushes against Eren and gets on his tip toes to whisper in his ear, “Good job Eren.”  
Eren turns the color of a tomato and Levi walks out.  
That night, Eren stayed awake for hours contemplating what happened.  
Eren groggily sat up the next morning and looked at the time. He sighed, got out of bed, and got dressed. He looked in the mirror at his outfit. Hold on, why do I care what I look like? Ugh, I don’t want the corporal to know that I like him, but it may be too late for that. Eren starts to walk to the kitchen to eat breakfast but he stops in the door frame because, of course, Levi wa is already there. Okay, I’ve just gotta act natural. Eren walks in and is instantly surprised. Levi was staring at HIM. Levi blushed slightly and looked back at his own tea. WAS HE STARING AT ME?! Well, that would explain what happened yesterday… But no! That’s not possible! Levi like me? I just need to say something to him. “So...where is everyone else...” Eren says awkwardly. “They are still out, no likely trying to drag Hange away from some science shit.” Levi says this with what sounds like a little bit of relief. “Levi, are you okay?” “No, I’m not,” he stands up, “Because I know you like me,” he steps closer to Eren, “and I know I like you,” he pulls Eren close until there faces are only a few inches apart and both of their hearts are racing. “And are lips aren’t on each other yet.” Eren barely has the time to think before Levi pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss. Levi and Eren stay in that exact spot in the kitchen, feeling the sparks fly between their lips. Levi puts his hands on Eren’s face while Eren puts his own hands on Levi’s waist and somehow manages to pull him even closer. They are only interrupted when they hear Hange scream at the top of her lungs, “LEVI YOU FINALLY DID IT!!!!!!” Levi, who is obviously annoyed by her comment, yells back at her, “DAMN IT, HANGE, DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!” Wait, how would Hange know that he has feelings for me? “Hange, you knew about this?” “Of course I did Eren! I can’t believe you didn’t realize that he’s LOVED you for so long. It’s rather obvious really.”  
“Wait, Levi, you actually LOVE me?”  
“Of course you shitty brat.” Levi says with a smirk. “I-I-I love you Levi.” Eren blushes in a shade of red so bright you wouldn’t think he was human. For once, Levi lets loose a smile filled with love that he’s never shown anyone before. It causes him to blush harder than Eren, “I love you too.” Levi leans in for another, more gentle, kiss. Hange squeals with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren pulls out of the kiss, “Ugh, can we get away from her?” Levi seems very content with this considering he grabs Eren’s hand and take him to his own bedroom. Levi locks the door and as soon as he does Eren pushes him up against the door. He presses his lips against Levi’s. As their mouths move in a perfect rhythm, Eren’s tongue sneaks into Levi’s mouth and finds every inch of it. Before Levi can do the same, Eren pulls out of the kiss and starts to place soft kisses along his jaw bone. He playfully nibbles at his ear, “I really do love you.” As Eren starts to move his kisses down his neck, Levi replies, “I really love you too.” The hearts of the two men are beating so loudly that they thought Hange would hear them from the kitchen. Levi suddenly starts walking forward, pushing Eren back and onto the bed. Taking advantage of the situation, Levi picks up Eren and puts him further onto the bed. He “accidentally” falls right down on top of Eren straight into a kiss in which Levi takes control and forces his tongue into Eren’s mouth, telling him that he is now the one in charge. He quickly straddles Eren before he can sit up. He starts moving down Eren’s neck as he finds the sensitive spot that makes Eren lightly moan. Levi focuses on that spot and marks up most of his neck as he starts to wander further down. When he reaches his shirt collar, he impatiently pulls off Eren’s shirt. “Ow! That was my head!” “Sorry, but shirts just get in the way.” Levi says teasingly as he proceeds to take off his own shirt. Eren stares at Levi’s strong, perfectly toned body. Levi smirks, “Do ya see something you like?” “Maybe I do!” Eren says as he tries, and succeeds, at pushing Levi off if himself and straddling him.  
“You shitty little brat, you think you can…” He’s cut off with his own moan from hot lips on his neck. Eren trails his finger down his chest and abdomen, but stops nervously at just above his belt. He sits up. Levi seems confused for a second, but soon realizes what’s wrong. “Oh, um, you’ve never done this before have you?” “No...it’s ok though, I really want to do this.” He gives Levi a sexy smile. He takes his lips down the same path his finger took, but this time, he doesn’t stop. He uses his teeth to unbuckle Levi’s belt as slowly as he can. Levi whines at this, “Eren, you’re torturing me! Just do it already!” Eren notices Levi’s hardening bulge, and speeds up, but only because of the throbbing he feels in his own pants. He unzips Levi’s pants and pulls them down while maintaining eye contact with him. He goes back up to taste the sweet taste of Levi’s lips. After only a second, Levi moves his hands down Eren’s sides, causing Eren to moan again. He quickly unbuckles his belt and takes off his pants. Levi surprises Eren and flips him over so he is now on top. He straddles him again and gives him a quick hard kiss on the lips before moving down his hot body. He wriggles down Eren’s underwear, letting his long hard member spring free.


End file.
